fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Momoko Wants To Be Part Of That World
At the house, Maximus, Dren, and Nobuko are in a room, practicing a song. "The pear in shape of a toad," said Maximus, playing the piano, while Nobuko began to play her flute and Dren began to sing horribly. Dren: (singing horribly) Sing sweet nightingale Sing sweet nightingale On the couch, Purugly covered her ears. She couldn't stand that horrible voice. Vanessa tried to not listen as she grabs a pillow. High-high-high-high-high above me Oh sing sweet nightingale Sing sweet nightingale Vanessa walked of out the room with Purugly and slammed the door. Vanessa then her left, and saw Momoko, Nini, Kitty, and the others going towards Momoko's room. Vanessa is suspicous and went off after them. "What is that girl up to?" Vanessa asked, running after them. Later, Vanessa had followed the kids to Momoko's room and to a dead end. She looked from the door, and she hid. The group then looked around to see if anyone was watching them. At that moment, Vanessa knelt down so they would not be discovered. Momoko opens another door which leads another room, and the group went inside. Vanessa then made a dash inside as well, trying not to make a sound. They kind of tripped, and bumped into a red crystal. Literally. She stood up, confused. "What?" Vanessa said when she saw the room, seeing that it was full of human things. She then saw Momoko examining the fork as the others looked at her with concern. "Momo, are you okay?" Kagami asked. Momoko sighed sadly. "If only I could just make my stepfamily understand." She said. "I just don't see the way they do." Momoko continued. "Just how can a world that makes wonderful things can be so bad?" Vanessa then scampered behind a cabinet, and watched Momoko, who began to sing. Momoko: Look at this stuff Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? She put the fork on a candelabrum that already had a knife and spoon on it. Wouldn't you think I'm the witch? The witch who has everything Look, at this trove Treasure untold How many wonders can one cavern hold? Looking around here you'd think Well, yeah, she's got everything I got gadgets and gizmos aplenty I got whozits and whatzits galore You want thingama bobs? I got thirty three She got out a case of corkscrews, spools, and wire and showed it to the others. She then put it down as she sighed sadly and sat down. Momoko: But hey, who cares? They're No big deal I want more Vanessa continued to watch Momoko sing as she each raised an eyebrow, wanting to see where this was all going. Vanessa: I wanna be where the people are She looked up at a music box with a man and a woman dancing on it, ballroom style. I wanna see Wanna see 'em dancing Where there normal She spun it around a bit. Walking around on those- "What do ya call them, again?" Momoko asked. Nini turned into her and held up her leg, and pointed to her own 'foot' while smiling as Momoko answered. "Oh, Feet?" Momokp smiled with a chuckle. "That's it". Vanesssa rolled her eyes. Momoko: Flapping your legs You really won't get too far Legs are required for jumping, dancing Strolling around on a "What's that word again?" Momoko wondered. Momoko: Street Out there where they run around Out where they run Out there where they live in towns and cities Wanderin' free Wish I can be Part of that world What would I give If I could live out of that palace? Vanessa continued to walk around until she bumped into something, and they saw... DEMONS! But it was actually her reflections in a funhouse mirror. This made her scream with wide eyes. She then tumbled backwards into a big lantern. What would I pay To spend a day warn on the sand? Momoko, Nini and the others then lay down on the ground, smiling. Momoko then sat up sadly. Momoko: Betcha on that land They understand That they don't reprimand their family Tired of whining Sick of staying Ready to stand The group then ran over to an old book case, and Momoko picked up a book and looked through it. Momoko: And ready to know what the people know Ask them my questions and get some answers Meanwhile, Vanessa rolled around dizzily in the lantern. Then, Momoko and the others were looking at a painting of an old woman with a lit candle. Momoko: What's a fire and why does it What the word? Burn When it's my turn? Wouldn't I love? Momoko used her broom to fly up towards a hole in the roof of her room as the others looked on, smiling. Love to explore the world out and above? She then flew down sadly with Kitty, Nini, the tiwns, Launch, and the princesses watching sadly. Momoko: Out of this house Wish I could be Part of that world The song ended when Vanessa fell out of lantern, and then on a Clown jack-in-the-box launching them across the room, causing a crash which made everyone besides Momoko hide like cowards. She then saw Vanessa covered with random objects as she had a necklace on, along with a pipe in her mouth with her chin lying on an accordion that was going up and down, and up and down. She seemed to be glaring at Momoko intently. "Vanessa-san?" Momoko asked in surprise. Vanessa then spat the pipe out of her mouth as she stood up. "Momo, what are you- How could you- what is all this?" Vanessa asked angrily, throwing the items off her. "It's- uh- just my collection." Momoko replied, smiling nervously. Everyone got out of their hiding places angrily as Momoko spoke. "Oh, I see. Your collection." Vanessa said calmly as she smiled and looked at a gold pocket watch. Category:Fan Fiction